


First Words and Friendships

by Iconically



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, No beta we die like lmanburg, Toddler Tommy, Toddler Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconically/pseuds/Iconically
Summary: a collection of Tommy's first words and FriendshipsIts just straight up fluff
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 45
Kudos: 629





	First Words and Friendships

The first word Tommy said was when Phil was making dinner in the kitchen, for the older two boys. He sighed as he realised it was also time to feed Tommy, so he called up the stairs “Wilbur! Techno! Come set the table! Bring Tommy down as well!” He looked over his shoulder and saw Techno coming down, with Wilbur following behind carrying Tommy, his heart melted. He made the right choice in adopting Tommy. He’s never once doubted the decision. Wilbur put Tommy in the high chair and as the older two set the table. Wilbur said “Tommy, Can you say Wilbur? Go on, Say Wilbur!” Techno snorted and said “No no. Say Techno. It’s cooler.” Tommy looked at them like they were maniacs. Tommy had been a mute for a while, They assumed it’s from trauma from a previous home. Phil rolled his eyes before saying “Boys, you better focus on setting the table instead of trying to be Tommy’s first word.” “Sorry Dadza.” Techno and Wilbur said in sync, before quieting down. After a while, Tommy got grumpy with the lack of food. So all 3 heard a small, grumpy voice behind them. “Dah.. Dada… DADZA!” Techno and Wilbur gasped and Phil paused, before tearing up and turning around “Yeah Toms, I’m Dadza. I’ll get you your food in a second.” Phil would remember this for the rest of his life, He thinks.

Tommy was sitting on Wilbur’s bed looking absentmindedly around the room, Wilbur was doing homework, mumbling and humming to himself as he did it. Tommy’s eyes landed on the guitar in the corner of the room. Wilbur wasn’t keeping his eyes on Tommy, which was evident when Tommy went to go to the guitar and fell onto the floor. Wilbur heard the thump and winced getting ready to turn around knowing Tommy would begin crying in a minute. His heart broke and he turned around faster when Tommy said in a hurt voice “Wil…. Wil...Wilby…!” Wilbur got out the seat faster than the speed of light. He lifted up Tommy “Hey, hey, what's wrong, where are you hurt?” Tommy pointed at his head. Wilbur gave him a kiss on the forehead. “All better.” Tommy giggled “What were you trying to get?” When Tommy pointed at the guitar Wilbur grinned and placed him on the bed, lifting the guitar and beginning to play, happy about the excitement in Tommy’s eyes. Wilbur would remember this for the rest of his life, he thinks.

Techno looked at the toddler who was absolutely refusing to leave his room. Tommy was clingy towards Phil and Wilbur ever since he'd said Dadza and Wilby, so he was upset at the fact that they had both gone out for the day. "Look Tommy, I get it. I'm not your favourite. But you need to nap." Tommy shook his head in absolute denial. God Techno hated kids. Techno just sighed before going "Fine! Stand there. I'm not gonna pay attention to you." he turned around in the chair and heard Tommy's little feet padding away, before padding back. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked at Tommy, who had grabbed a pig plushie Techno had given to him "Teh...Techie! TECHIE!!" He did a happy little jump as he said Technos name, and Techno immediately softened, lifting Tommy into his lap "Am I Techie, Toms?" Tommy nodded happily "Techie." Techno sniffles, trying to hide the fact he was beginning to cry. He ruffled Tommy's hair and said “Come on, let's get you a cookie before a nap. Yeah?” Tommy nodded eagerly and giggled when Techno picked him up and took him to the kitchen. Phil and Wilbur came back to Techno and Tommy napping on the couch, Tommy asleep on Techno’s chest. Techno would always remember this, he thinks.

Tommy was loving learning the new words, he had learned so many! His favourites were Wilby, Techie and Dadza. He said them so often. So when the 3 of them walked in, he happily called out “Wilby! Techie! Dadza!!” but then got confused when none of them responded. He saw Wilbur looking upset, Techno had a bruise on his face and Phil looked disappointed. Uh Oh. Tommy saw them heading to the living room and sitting down. That’s not good, Tommy waddled after them. He heard Phil talking in a disappointed tone, and watched quietly as Wilbur and Techno both looked down. He wanted to cheer them up, what was that word Dadza used? Love??? Tommy thought carefully before going “Toms… Love.. Wilby.” He saw them all look up, Wilbur had a smile on his face. “Toms.. Love.. Techie!” Techno sighed with a smile, Tommy was glad “Toms.. Love…. DADZA!” The tension in the room disappeared. Phil smiled at Wilbur and Techno “Alright, you both understand what you did was wrong. Up you come Toms.” He lifted Tommy onto the couch, Techno moved so he was on the other side of Phil and the family fell asleep there. They would always remember this moment, they think.

Niki hadn't planned on spending her day there, but Wilbur had asked if she could watch Tommy and she was happy to! She hadn't met the toddler properly yet, anyways. So when Phil answered the door in a rush he sighed with relief "I was thinking Wilbur asked Schlatt again, thank you Niki. Really." Niki giggled and said “It’s really no problem! I’ve been meaning to come over and meet him anyways!” before Phil led her to the living room, where Tommy sat, cuddling a bee plush "Hey bud, come introduce yourself to Niki." Tommy looked up and waddled over, before holding out his "M'Toms! Hiya!" Niki's heart melted and she smiled, taking his hand softly "Hello Tommy, I'm Niki. Do you like cookies?" Tommy's eyes lit up and he nodded "I brought some for you!" Tommy did a happy little bounce before leading her to his little area. Phil smiles as he leaves, Tommy was in good hands. Niki handed him a cookie and asked him “Is that your plushie?” Tommy nodded “Is Bee!” Niki smiled and said “Do you like Bee’s?” Tommy nodded. “I do too, do you have any around?” Tommy led her to the back garden and they sat there until Wilbur got home. Niki waved to her friend and Tommy ran to him "Wilby!" Wilbur grinned and ruffled his hair before saying "Heya Toms. You were good for Niki, yeah?" Niki giggled as Tommy nodded "He's been a little angel." "oh? Has he?" Niki nodded as Tommy beamed. "well, Tommy, say goodbye to Niki then, she's gotta go." Tommy made a sad noise and whined and Niki smiled before saying "I'll come back soon! With more cookies, none for Wilby tho. He's been bad." Tommy yet again giggled before hugging Nikis leg "Bye Bye Nini. Love you!" Niki's heart melted and she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead "Bye Bye toms, love you too." Niki was going to treasure that memory forever, she thinks.

Tommy was nervous, he didn't want to interact with the other kids. He wanted Wilby, Dadza! Techno sighed and said "look bud, you can make friends here, promise." Tommy didn't seem to believe him, that's when one of Phil's friends, Jordan waved at Techno. "Hey! Is that the Tommy I've heard so much about?" Techno Nodded and Jordan came over "Well, you're a little star ain't you?" he patted Tommy's head before saying "Toby is about here, somewhere.. Why don't you go find him?" Tommy looked at Jordan and Techno grinned "Like a quest, Tommy. You're gonna be cool like Techie." Tommy's eyes lit up and he ran off to find The boy, clutching his bee plush. He found him sitting next to a tree. "Hiya! M'Toms." Tommy waved to him, he looked up before gasping and saying "Bee!" pointing happily to Tommy's plush, except Tommy's little toddler brain registered that as his name "Kay Bee! Play?" Tubbo nodded excitedly and they ran off to the sandpit. Talking in their very limited English and a mix of babbles. They played for a while until one kid started trying to take away Tubbos little toy, causing Tommy to hit the kid. Jordan, Techno and the kids mother came over, techno looked at the situation before saying "Why'd you hit him, Toms?" Tommy's little chest puffed up and he said proudly "He mean to Bee! So I hit!" Techno sighed before saying "You can't hit him just because he's mean to B- wait, Bee?" Tommy nodded and Techno snorted, Jordan let out a light chuckle and the kids mother just stormed away with her kid in tow. Techno checked his watch and said "We'd best be going, anyways." Tommy whined and clinged to Tubbo "But..But Bee?! Don't wanna leave Bee.." techno sighed and said "I'm sure we can have a play-date for you soon, toms." Tubbo tapped Tommy's arm and held out his little toy music player, Tommy swapped his Bee for it "Kay, bye bye bee! Love you!" tubbo grinned and said "Bye bye Tom! Love you too!" Techno lifted Tommy up and began to carry him home before grinning at the little kid "Don't tell Dadza, but I think you were pretty cool to hit that kid, wanna get ice cream, Toms?" Tommy nodded with excitement. It'd take him several years to figure out Tubbo's name wasn't Bee, Techno thinks.

Techno had told Dream that he couldn't watch Tommy, which he had taken as a challenge. He was sitting in the living room with Sapnap, George and Tommy, Tommy had elected to stare at George. George said "What do you want?" Tommy blinked before saying "Hiya Gogy." Dream and Sapnap processed it before descending into a fit of laughter. George only blinked in shock before going "Hello Tommy." Then, dream wheezes before going "oh my fUCK-" before covering his mouth and going to Tommy who looked curiously "That's a no no word. Don't say that." "Fuck?" "NO! No no no don't say it!" "Fuck!!" Sapnap was back into laughing with George sighed. Dream frantically tried to get the child to stop repeating fuck. He had managed to get the kid to stop as Techno came back "Hey, He isn't dead." "Techie!" Tommy plopped down in Technos lap and Techno grinned "What words did you learn?" Tommy thought before saying "Gogy, Dre, Sappy.." Techno raised an eyebrow "Fuck!" Dream paled as Sapnap tried not to laugh "Okay Toms, tell Techie who taught you that word." Tommy pointed happily at Dream. Techno just nodded at Dream, telling them to stay for dinner. Dream nodded scared, while George and Sapnap grinned, knowing they would get a good show out of this. Techno and the Dream Team entertained Tommy until Wilbur and Phil walked in, Phil and Wilbur sat down as Tommy ran over to them happily saying “Dadza! Wilby!” Phil lifted up Tommy and said “Heya Toms. What words did you learn?” Tommy thought before saying “Dre.. Gogy.. Sappy..” and then saying “Fuck!” Phil choked and Wilbur went “WHAT?!” Techno pointed at Dream, who bolted. Being chased by Wilbur while Sapnap, George and Phil laughed. Tommy’s confused face was even funnier. Techno would remember this as the funniest thing, He thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for u Syd <333


End file.
